


CHeEse!!

by Psd333



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: I will stop, M/M, Rare Pairings, The Shin-ah/Jae-ha is kind of there only for a moment but it's my OTP don't cut me, Yona is missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psd333/pseuds/Psd333
Summary: “What's wrong?” Kija asked, placing his human hand on Hak's shoulder.“The princess is gone. I can't find her.”





	CHeEse!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReidACriminalBook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidACriminalBook/gifts), [King_Of_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/gifts).



> I got bored. Take this.

Snowflakes fluttered down lightly. Hak searched around the area in search of Yona, who had disappeared. “Princess!” He was angry at himself for letting this happen. What if she was in danger? 

“What's wrong?” Kija asked, placing his human hand on Hak's shoulder. 

“The princess is gone. I can't find her.” Kija's face grew an expression of horror. 

“What do you mean the princess is gone!? She was here just a moment ago!” Soon, both of them were screaming out for the girl.  “Princess! Where are you!?” 

An hour or two passed and Yona was still not showing up. “How the hell are we going to find her?”

“Shin-ah can find her. I'm shocked he hasn't by now.” Kija said, walking in the direction of the others. He heard Yun's voice. 

“There you two are. We've been waiting-” 

“The princess is gone. Where's Shin-ah?” Kija cut the younger male off. Yun's eyes widened. He pointed to his left. Sure enough, there sat Shin ah, back against Jae-ha's chest. The green dragon's face was buried in Shin-ah's left shoulder.

“...Yona..is gone?” Shin-ah asked,  gently pushing Jae-ha's face off of his shoulder. 

“Yes,” Hak said, “please find her.” The blue haired male stood up and looked around. 

Then he opened his mouth and loudly screamed “ _ Where's the cheese!?” _

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. This is crack. 
> 
>  
> 
> My friend is over and we talked about how it would be funny if Shin-ah missed things that were right in front of him. And then I couldn't find cheese. That was right in front of me. And this happened. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed thank you for reading


End file.
